


Reunion

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [24]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Reunion

Hearing crying, he paused, listening. Without having to think about it, he bolted towards the sound, knowing those cries anywhere. The door they were behind was locked, and he wasn’t about to kick it open. “Gabby!” He knocked on the door. “Princess, it’s daddy. Open the door.”

A moment later, the door opened and she attached herself to his leg. Picking her up, his face paled. He was brought back to the day he decided to give up his other wives for you- seeing his little girl covered in blood. “Mommy!” She clung to him, sobbing.

Negan pushed the door open a bit more and froze. William was trying to wake you up, crying. “Shit.” He went to put Gabby down, but she refused. Looking at her, he swallowed. “The mean guys are gone. I promise. I need to carry mommy, okay? You hold your brother’s hand.” His voice was strong, but not harsh.

She nodded, slowly letting go. “Come on, Will.” Gabby held out her small hand. “Daddy gets mommy.” When he didn’t move, she moved over and pulled on him. “Come on!”

“I got her, William.” He told him, putting his arms under your neck, and under your knees. As he lifted, finally the toddler let go, and took his sister’s hand. Negan moved quickly, but made sure the kids were close.

As he moved through the halls, the other men stopped what they were doing, moving aside to let them by. Jack and two others were pulling dead men off to the side in a pile when they saw Negan with you in his arms, and the two kids behind him. “Come on, guys, Uncle Jack will help.” He faced them, letting them each hang on. “You guys are getting big.” He breathed, standing.

Negan’s boot kicked in the door to the infirmary, making the doctor jump and look up. “She’s barely breathing, doc.” He snapped, putting you down.

* * *

The doctor wound up kicking him out, as he was doing more harm than good with his attitude. Finally, he stormed off, him and Jack taking the kids to clean up, and somewhere they wouldn’t be forced to see the dead. There weren’t many places like that, however.

They were currently standing in the bathroom, wiping the blood off the kids before changing them, when Gabby finally spoke up. “Daddy?” She asked, looking at him.

“Yes, princess?” He glanced at her, then back to the blood on her arm.

“Mommy said you were bashing skulls in with Lucille.” She started, making him stare at her. “Does that mean she’s all icky now?” Her eyes held such curiosity and innocence when she asked.

Negan was actually surprised at how casually she asked that, seeing as they’d kept the kids away from the violence as much as possible. “Don’t worry, princess, Daddy’ll clean her up.” He gave her a small smile.

Gabby nodded, not replying just yet. Jack just listened, taking care of William, who looked like he’d pass out at any moment. “Daddy?” She spoke up again. “Can I have one?”

“One what?” He stood up straight, confused.

“Lucille, but can I name her something else?” She smiled. “Oh! Can I name her Sparkles?” 

Even with the context, or what she was asking for, he couldn’t help but laugh at that. She was so excited to get her own bat and name it Sparkles. “Why would you need that?”

She shrugged. “Because then I can protect mommy and Will!”

He kissed her forehead and smiled. “Maybe for your birthday, princess.” Negan winked, earning a huge grin.

* * *

Jack took the kids to his room to let William nap while Gabby played, as Negan’s room had a body in the door. Negan made his way back to the infirmary, now in clean clothes, no blood present. Stepping in, he was pleased to see you with a blanket up, still breathing. “What’s the news, doc?” He asked, moving to your side. You were still asleep, so he brushed the hair back from your face gently.

The doctor sighed and moved over. “It’s still touch and go.” He started. “She’ll be here awhile, so we can keep a close eye on her. I got the bullet, but I’m sorry, the baby didn’t make it.”

Negan’s head whipped up. “What? What the **_fuck_** are you talkin’ about?!” He growled.

“Uh…” He swallowed. “I don’t even think she knew.” Negan was told. “She hasn’t come by in a few months for uh, any monthly items.” He shrugged. “No meds, nothing.” Negan’s eyes went to you. “We’ll do our best to keep her alive, but it’s impossible to know right now.”

“Keep me up to date, doc.” He sighed.

* * *

You were in the worst pain ever when you finally woke up, panicking for your kids. The doctor was able to calm you down, and tell you what had happened. It was a lot to take in, but thankfully, the two of you had become friendly over your time there. Negan was by your side as soon as he could be. He didn’t mention Gabby’s request, knowing that you’d stress about that. It could wait.

As repairs were made around the Sanctuary, it was made stronger than before. Negan wasn’t taking any chances on this happening again. Too many of his men were killed. Jack was left in charge of the kids, which he didn’t mind. He helped with repairs when Negan had them. If he wasn’t with the kids, or repairing, he was going through their supplies, making note of what would be needed soon. He’d become Negan’s right hand man, despite the grumbles of a few who had been there longer.

When he felt you could handle it, Negan told you about the baby, Gabby’s request, and him planning on giving her exactly what she wanted. As expected, you wanted to hit him with something- and you did. The book you had been reading. Then he explained why, and the rules he would give her. Your heart broke that this was the world your children would live in. 

* * *

## – 11 Years Later –

Gabby walked back through the gate, smiling when she saw you and Negan. Her curly hair was in a loose french braid, that hung down her back. “So, the good news is that I found some meds.” She told the two of you. “The bad news is, Uncle Jack kinda found a friend.” You raised an eyebrow and she laughed, moving to the side as the rest of the group came in. “See?”

Jack was walking in, hand in hand with some woman. He smiled when she said something to him. Looking up, he noted the looks on your faces. “Uh, hi, guys.” He blushed.

She patted Negan’s shoulder. “You can have the talk with him.” Negan shot her a look. “Hey, he’s the one that forgot that sound travels.” With that, she walked away.

Negan turned to the direction she went. “Oh, no, princess, that’s your fuckin’ job now.” He teased with a smirk.

Turning, she walked backwards. “Sorry, old man. I need to clean Sparkles, and I promised Will I’d take him shooting when I got back. Besides, it’s also my fuckin’ job to tell you assholes what to do.” She grinned, teasing right back. You groaned and hung your head at how alike they were. “So, I delegate that shit to you.” She pointed the end of her bat at him.

Negan laughed. “Go see your brother.” He told her.

“First things first.” She held up the bat he’d given her for her 16th birthday the year before. At 16, she’d taken over leadership. Negan knew he was getting ‘too old for this shit’, and there was no way that William was ready. Kid was barely a teenager, and awkward as all hell.

You crossed your arms over your chest and looked at him. “What?” He asked when he felt eyes on him.

“She’s your twin.” You pointed out. He made it clear he didn’t know where you were going with this. “What were you like as leader, Negan?” You raised your eyebrows at him.

He groaned. “Mother _fucker_. She’s been in charge like…a year, and you’re just now saying this shit?”

You laughed, patting his arm. “I wasn’t worried about it.”

“What the fuck changed?” Negan asked.

Smirking, you shrugged. “Call it a mother’s intuition.” You told him before moving to head inside.

Negan followed you. “What the fuck are you talking about? You know somethin’?” He asked, clearly riled up. “No asshole better lay a hand on my fuckin’ daughter.”

“Remember, YOU made her leader. She outranks you.” You heard his footsteps stop and glanced over your shoulder at him. “Come on, old man. Let’s go watch our son practice his aim.” You called out.


End file.
